This invention relates to display arrangements and more particularly to a unique arrangement for supporting a plurality of hook suspended article display devices in a spaced, vertical relationship.
In the wholesaling and retailing of garments, carpets, wall coverings, household wares such as toweling, and numerous other areas of merchandising, a need exists for a simple support for a plurality of hook suspended article display devices. By supporting the hooked devices in a vertically spaced relationship, a plurality of articles may be displayed together either to produce a desired visual blend or to provide a ready means of comparison and contrast. For example, a plurality of differently colored or styled shirts, blouses, suits or pants could all be displayed with a portion of each visible to the customer. Also, a variety of different carpet samples could be displayed, each having the same design and different colors or textures or with design and color variations.
Various forms of devices are known for supporting a plurality of hook suspended garment hangers and the like in a spaced vertical relationship. An example of one such device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,758 to Wayne entitled "Extendible Garment Support" issued on May 5, 1936. This patent discloses a rigid arm having a plurality of longitudinally spaced notches formed in one lateral edge thereof. One end of the arm is pivotally secured to a bracket which in turn is securable to a support surface. The hooks of a plurality of garment hangers may be placed in each of the notches. The arm is tiltable upwardly so that the garments are separated for ease of removal and return. The support arm in this device is a rigid structural member which is rather bulky in nature. As a result, the length of the member and hence the number of hook suspended article display devices which may be supported therefrom is limited due to the resulting increase in weight, bulkiness, and effort required to swing the rigid support arm from a vertical position outwardly away from the support surface. Another example of a prior arrangement may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,596 to Becker entitled "Clothes Hanger Support" and issued on Dec. 21, 1965. As with the above described arrangement, this latter patent also discloses a support including a rigid support arm.
A need therefore exists for a simple display arrangement whereby the aformentioned highly desirable capabilities may be obtained but at a reduced cost, with a more aesthetically pleasing appearance than heretofore available, and which requires less effort to swing the support outwardly away from a support surface to thereby separate the articles suspended from it.